Wednesday Night
by DaywalkerPistachio
Summary: Ever since Kenny had discovered Butters' little routine, he found himself on the roof of the Stotch's house every Wednesday.  He just couldn't stay away. This story contains fluff and dancing. Enjoy.


**Wednesday Night**

Butters hopped up the stairs to his room as he did every Wednesday night. His heart raced slightly as he shut the door to his room, sliding the lock into place. He looked around the room, dark and quiet. Perfect. He walked to the window, and pressed his forehead against the glass. He looked at the tree just outside his window, scanning the branches for anyone spying on him, like Cartman and those guys liked to do. Pleased by the bare branches facing him, he turned away from the window with a satisfied smile. Butters opened his closet, pushing away the clothes that hung neatly on the hangers. He reached into the closet, producing a black garment bag. He gingerly pulled on the zipper, biting his bottom lip.

Kenny smirked as Butters pulled the contents out of the garment bag. He had successfully avoided being seen by Butters by hiding on the roof. He was currently kneeling over the edge of the roof, hanging upside down in front of Butters' bedroom window. He felt creative and victorious, not even caring about his current precarious position or the blood rushing to his head. Butters looked up, causing Kenny to haul the weight of his upper body back onto the roof to get out of view.

"Damn, that was close," Kenny muttered into the night. He wriggled his toes against the canvas of his green vans. He felt it would be best to stay away from the window for a few minutes, just in case Butters decided to check the window again. It wouldn't be the first time that Butters would have caught him staring through the window. There was nothing to it at first, just a way to get black mail against little, sweet Butters. But ever since Kenny had discovered Butters' little routine, he found himself on the roof of the Stotch's house every Wednesday.

When Kenny leaned across the window once again, he was unable to stop a ravenous grin from creeping across his face. Butters was twirling around his room, sporting a light turquoise nightgown and a shoulder-length blond wig. He swayed his hips to the music that was lightly floating through his room. It was a cheeky little tune that Kenny vaguely recognized form a movie he had seen a while ago. It definitely suited Butters.

"Good evening, Marjorine." Kenny purred.

Butters continued to dance around his room, unaware of the boy perched outside his window. He twirled once more, swirling his hips and throwing his head back. Kenny's eyebrows shot up as Bu—_Marjorine_ began shimming to the music, sliding his fingertips across his arms as he mouthed the words. He slapped his hands across his chest, giving a slightly seductive shake. Butters flicked his arms out, belting out the words "creature of the night" at the top of his lungs. He quickly recoiled his hands, knocking his knuckles together as he turned his head sheepishly toward the door. Kenny chuckled; his parents must've told him to be quiet. Poor thing's parents probably had no clue about the true activities going on behind their son's door.

Kenny could barely contain himself. Butters was dancing again, this time running his hands across his torso and thighs. The suggestive overtones of the music were evident from Butters' hip swaying. Kenny licked his lips, a cheshire grin splattered on his face. Knots formed in his stomach as he watched the perfectly innocent boy twirling around his bedroom in a nightgown. If the other guys knew about "Wednesday Night Marjorine", they would rip on Butters for an eternity. But not Kenny, he was content to just watch.

In a shameless show of agility, Butters leapt onto his bed, bouncing around playfully to the music. Butters lifted one of the overstuffed blue pillows from his bed, hugging it close. He shook his shoulders against the soft fabric. Kenny growled under his breath. Something about the scene in front of him was beyond irresistible. Kenny pried himself away from the window to alleviate the pounding headache he was getting from hanging from hanging upside down for so long. He sat upright on Butters' roof, shutting his eyes as he felt the heavy blood slowly sink from his face to the rest of his body. He couldn't stay up there too long, who knows what he would miss.

When Kenny looked back, Butters was practically waltzing with the oversized pillow, belting out the chorus to the song. Kenny could barely hear the words through the window, so he leaned closer to the window, re-adjusting his hands so he wouldn't slip. Butters kicked his feet out rhythmically while hopping. He spun, twirling the pillow around with him. It smacked into a lamp on his nightstand, sending it crashing to the floor. He rushed to the fallen lamp, lifting it carefully. The lampshade was knocked off, the light from the exposed bulb sending a bright white light across his walls and window.

Kenny stared, unable to react as Butters looked out the window, eyes widening in horror. He walked right up to the window, touching the light bulb to the glass. The harsh light hit Kenny's face, causing him to squint. He could see Butters, whose face had flushed a brilliant magenta in embarrassment, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh shit!" Kenny yelled, hauling himself back onto the roof and standing carefully. After wobbling about to maintain balance, he jumped across the small distance to the tree, and then dropped into the bank of fluffy snow beneath him. He ran across yard, ignoring Butters yelling at him through the now open window. Kenny smiled wickedly as he replayed Butters' little dance in his mind. So what if Butters caught him staring? It was worth it.

He'd be back next Wednesday.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_I do not own South Park, The Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the songs from it_.

The song Butters is supposed to be dancing to is "Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch me" from _the Rocky Horror Picture Show_. The song got stuck in my head, and well, this happened. I was going to incorporate more of the song in there, but since Kenny can't really hear through the window, it didn't happen. I originally based Butters' dancing off of how I dance, but thought better of it.

Thank you astrya02 for editing. This is my first FINISHED fanfic. I'm happy.

Oh ha ha, the story's called "Wednesday Night" and I'm publishing it on a Wednesday night. That was unplanned, honestly.

**Review if you wish, and thank you for reading.**

**~A.P.**


End file.
